


Saved

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Feels, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Sadness, if you can call it fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t think you deserved to be saved?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.

“You don’t think you deserved to be saved?”

When an angel cries, a star in the universe goes dim. Since angels aren’t supposed to have any human emotions, this doesn’t happen too often. Castiel, of course, on that fateful night, made an entire galaxy fade. 

Dean and Cas had been hunting one night, when the vampire snuck up behind Dean, and stabbed him with a demon blade. Cas ran over to him, tears already flowing down his vessels face. A normal demon would have been dead by now, but Dean Winchester still had a trace of humanity within him. What else was he supposed to grasp onto?  
Cas held Dean is his arms, his body rigid with fear and panic. Cas knew he had minutes left with his hunter. After living for millions of years, learning hundreds of languages, you’d think the angel could think of something to say. He wanted to tell Dean how deep his love was for him, how sorry he was for all the pain he caused him, up til the very end. So desperately he tried to stop crying and speak. And yet not a word came out. 

Dean finally broke the silence. “Cas, years ago you saved me from Hell, and I asked why you would do all that for me. You wondered why I didn’t think I deserved to be saved. In the following years you showed me friendship and compassion and trust and love like no one has before, and you’re not even human!” 

“Dean-“

“Listen angel. You’ve given me so much, and I am so grateful Cas.” At this point tears were running down the hunter’s face as well. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was poison, look at all the damage I’ve done. But somehow, Castiel, you made me feel like I deserved to be saved.” 

“I love you, Dean.”

But the green eyes the angel had found life in, were alive no more.


End file.
